


fate/伯爵天草/塔.13-15

by tltz1



Series: 塔 [13]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/塔.13-15

在新的莫名事件到来前，爱德蒙度过了短暂的死宅沙发瘫时光。  
指躺在沙发上混吃等死。  
主要原因是军部“因为他们的动作感到恼怒”而暂时派了两个人来“检查他们的行动”，在已知军部和他们其实站在一边的前提下，这两个人其实是来保证他不被突然暗杀的。  
所以他被“软禁”着，有家政机器人有联盟快递还有从古到今都叫“电视”但早就已经变成投影机械设备的东西，除了躺在沙发上不断换频道什么事都没有。频道里也没什么好玩的，不是这个星系发现了新的菜谱就是那个星系有超级偶像吃火锅，那叫一个娱乐至上醉生梦死，看得爱德蒙恨不得找个谁打一架活动活动筋骨。  
真的，再这么关下去他快要长毛了。  
人一闲，脑子里就容易想事。一想事，就容易感觉到宇宙浩大天地壮阔人生渺小代代蝼蚁，就容易陷入情绪低谷。但爱德蒙不。爱德蒙想到宇宙浩大天地壮阔，就觉得人生充满了希望，这么大的世界，总有个地方能把某些该死的人按在岩浆里反复浸泡再一把火烧成失踪人员名单。  
谈到复仇那就要谈天草，谈到天草那就要接着谈长毛。  
他长毛的另一个理由就是，天草一直没出现在他眼前。  
据那个他不怎么认识但看着还挺靠谱的罗曼医生说，天草的身体素质类似于被轴向拉伸的钢筋，你要是在一定范围内加力，那它纹丝不动或均匀变形，但一旦过了界限值，咔嚓，想挽救的话只能加点铁回炉重铸。  
医学就是这个回炉重铸。  
但就像可铸铸铁不可铸一样，铸造的过程总是伴随着危险，钢铁还好说，彻底回炉的话成品起码有质量保障，人……总不能打碎了再把细胞一个一个治好拼起来。  
所以爱德蒙没办法对天草的失踪有意见，治疗要紧，别的事都还可以放放。  
说到底，人活着才能有未来。  
……活着。

其实在爱德蒙还是个小男孩的时候，他觉得说“好想死啊”的都是无病呻吟的人渣，他见一个打一个见两个抡起一个打另一个——人生有什么过不去的槛，伤春悲秋到这样子？十几岁的“世界好黑暗大家一起死吧”是靠不住的，他爱德蒙从没有那种时期，一直阳光向上热情开朗。  
然后命运杀了他一个回马枪，告诉他你必须把这段动不动想毁灭全世界的日子给我补上，不然你的人生不完整。  
说真的，他一点都不想人生这么完整。  
爱德蒙把自己扔进被子，感觉烦得要命。  
他调遍了所有能看的频道，无聊到自己和自己掰手腕，尽全力把太过纷乱的思绪清空，以免自己真的做出什么事来给天草的计划添堵。但军人大抵是不适合安静的，他的骨头都在咔啦咔啦响，期待着跑操、拉练甚或上阵，而非在其他人的看顾下消磨时间。  
果然该找个人打一架。  
就在他这么想着的时候，天草终于施舍给了他一次联络。也正因如此，爱德蒙接起自己的通讯终端就是一句：“我想你了。”  
天草：“……”  
“我好想你啊，你什么时候回来？”爱德蒙从床上撑起自己，终于有了点人生的乐趣，他不想让它那么快消失，“我真的是无时无刻不在想念你。”  
“啊……呃，我……”天草听起来在怀疑他的精神状况，“很快……”  
“我想打你了。”  
“……哦。”  
“你什么时候回来？”  
“真的很快了。”天草叹了口气，他的声音听起来有点奇怪，似乎是通讯不好而微微颤抖着，带有细弱的电流音，“为什么想打我？”  
因为没什么事干。他现在已经快要闲到通记联盟全星域星球名称了，再这么闲下去他要简直在床上打滚来发泄过分旺盛的作为军人锻炼出的精力——这么想着爱德蒙真的在床上滚了一圈，叹息道：“什么时候能用上我？”  
“……”天草，“你可以想想菜谱，等你想完一遍，就能揍到我了。”  
古地球的时候有个笑话，《德国笑话》《美国历史》《英国菜谱》这三本书一样厚。虽然这个笑话的初衷是一黑黑仨，但对中国和日本而言这个笑话可以直接黑整个欧洲，抬头就是一句“你全国的菜谱还没我家门口的小吃街多”。发展到现在，联盟也获得了众多新食材而拥有了丰富的菜谱，但谈到吃，东方裔还是会左手煎烤蒸右手汆闷煮地傲视群雄。  
对此，联盟的其他成员用了一个非常贼的办法，叫做“既然我不如你那我就干脆不提”。联盟的日常生活里是“高品质美食”，而不是“多种多样的美食”——然后鼓吹凡是自己会做的那点就是高品质美食。  
所以爱德蒙脑子里从来没有过菜谱这东西。  
更不知道为什么要想菜谱。  
“因为生活真的需要一点希望。”天草眼睛都不眨地忽悠他，“你知道古地球的时候中国人刚建国的时候生活那么苦，他们怎么能坚持着没起义吗？因为他们能吃的太多了，生活充满希望，实在懒得谋反。”  
“……我觉得这和我了解的历史不太一样。”  
“啧……居然连那个时候的历史都了解过吗。不好骗啊。”  
爱德蒙真的想揍他了。  
“但是我说的是真的。无聊的时候想想吃的东西悔恨开心，像……你比较喜欢什么小动物？”  
“如果你要和我说菜谱，那么我喜欢虫子。”爱德蒙再次从床上把自己拖起来，试图在屋子里找到一个信号更好的地方。天草的声音听起来有点微妙，似乎是因为电流显出一点哭腔，但是——天草，哭？不存在的。  
“啊呀，竹林三宝，竹笋竹鼠竹虫。”  
“……”  
“如果是蝗虫的话——”  
“你可以闭嘴了，”爱德蒙的青筋在爆炸边缘试探，“我对这种菜谱没兴趣。我以为你会看着星星和我说‘烤好之后肉软嫩多汁，是我们那边特有的美味，我们以后一起去吃吧’，看来我高估……不，低估你了。”  
他们的思路可能不在一条线上，天草想谈恋爱的时候他想杀人，他想聊天的时候天草逼他想杀人，谈什么恋爱，这日子过不下去了。  
“以现在快递的发达程度，不管我说出什么，你一个电话就可以吃到。拿那种东西约定未来是没意义的。”天草好像对他的愤怒感到十分满意，“未来可不是能吃进肚子里的消耗品，也不是能直接买到手里的明码标价物。想做关于未来的约定，那还是用更加难以复制的东西比较好。”  
“……比如？”  
“我觉得请你吃竹虫绝对能给你留下终身难忘的体验。”  
爱德蒙差点直接挂了通讯。  
天草在那头闷声笑起来，声音透着难得的少年的清越。爱德蒙忽然意识到他也很闲，大概现在还在接受各种检查、不断地在病床和医疗舱中来回。一定要说的话，天草无事可做的时间大概比他还要长一些。  
“你这是拿我当消遣？”爱德蒙的怒气已经烟消云散，语气也是调侃的，“在床上躺不住了？”  
“是啊。想找个人陪陪我。”  
“在床上陪陪你？”  
“嗯。”天草的声音软得要命，“你的话，可以哦。”  
他用了一个日语的后缀，声音软腻，听起来就像小女孩在撒娇。爱德蒙抬手挡住眼睛，感觉自己体内有什么奇怪的东西在觉醒，而它毫无疑问和天草脱不开干系。这个人到底怎么回事——每次他以为自己抓住了对方的套路，比如“一直在笑”“可以适度欺负”之类的，天草就会给他一个彻头彻尾的惊喜或惊吓，让他迅速推翻自己的认知。就像刚才，他以为天草不会搞恶作剧，但天草的恶作剧几乎糊了他一脸。  
该说“到底还是小孩子”，还是“这家伙虽然绝对不止十七岁，但意外的还挺有童心”呢。  
“真的要说的话……我记得我小时候吃过一种东西。有点像软糖……但是很腻，吃了一点就不想吃了。当时姐姐很生气，因为一开始是我吵着要买的。”  
“想想应该是庙会的时候卖的东西？我也记不太清了，因为只吃过那么一次。甜得要命，现在想起来都腻。”他轻飘飘地笑着，“然后就丢掉了。”  
“庙会？”  
“嗯。原本是有祈福意味的，后来就只当是普通的节日了。有很多的灯……嗯，各地的习俗大概也混杂起来了。反正只要热热闹闹、足够开心就好。是在晚上，虚着眼看过去光会连成一片，一团一团的，看久了就会觉得眼花，甚至觉得无聊。”  
“太繁华的场景……看久了，会很无聊。”  
那些繁华的场景如同太过甜腻的糖果，幸福到随手丢掉，然后，就再也回不去了。  
“还会吃到的。”  
“那种东西应该是手制的吧。做的人死了就没了。”  
“那就想办法去模仿。”爱德蒙提高了声音，“从类似的东西开始模仿就好了。只要想吃总能吃到。东西是死的人是活的，人还活着就总能吃到。”  
“……”突然沉默。  
“……”你怎么回事。  
“在废墟上重建文明？听起来挺浪漫的。”天草叹了口气。  
这一口气简直像是戳在爱德蒙的神经上，让他想把天草从通讯那头拖出来对着他的耳朵吼。他绕床走了一圈，再转身走回去，鞋不断踢着床架，金属声叮叮当当。  
“之前不是你劝我要好好活着吗？”  
“嗯，是，说得对。总之，有一句话一定要说的。”天草深吸一口气，又吐出去，“谢谢。”  
爱德蒙还没来得及回答，他就挂断了通讯。

“说完了？”罗曼一边低头注视显示器一边问他，“声线真稳——小心点，千万别乱动。”  
天草稍微低下头，看着自己的腹部。那里挡着一只蒙着浅绿色手术布的支架，而它唯一的用途是让他看不到自己的腹腔。古地球时期这东西被用来保护半麻病人的心理健康，不让他们面对自己在手术中被打开的腹腔。现在这东西的用处完全一样，但天草并没有做麻醉。  
让被开腹腔的人自己说感受，乍一听简直像什么刑罚。  
“嗯……感觉再说下去就会被发现了。实在坚持不住了。”天草的声音终于显出剧痛中的颤抖，但话语依旧连贯得仿佛什么都没发生，“啊，这种时候意外的想死……”  
“……你刚才就是因为想死才非要给他打电话的。还有，正常人这时候已经晕过去了。”  
“嗯，我也觉得内脏的牵扯痛不是能醒着忍受的。”  
罗曼一边看着医疗仪器的显示器继续在天草肚子里动刀一边思考用什么话能吐槽这个分明醒着忍受牵扯痛的家伙，最终他放弃了。  
“嗯，那边不会痛。感觉是……对，那里没有知觉。”  
“是钙化部。就像有大量猪肉绦虫寄生的那种钙化。”  
“……你能不能换个形容词……”天草一脸想起了什么教科书上摧残了一代又一代医学生的恶心图片的表情，“我一直觉得普通人说自己密集恐惧是医学常识缺乏，但那东西真的很……”  
“我现在看到的就是那么密恐的东西，虽然我知道这个很可能是某种骨质增生，但是这东西真的是很多的网格，就像放大的骨细胞……”  
“……”天草，“我有画面感了。闭嘴，拜托了。”  
“不可能，你必须自己给自己确诊，我在这只是因为你没办法顺手再给自己做手术。别的先不说，这种绝对不该出现在人类身上的东西只能说明你离死不远了。”  
“……我突然觉得我之前装死好亏啊，我为什么不干脆真的去死呢。”天草的声音里带着隐约的哭腔，但罗曼一点都不想吐槽，甚至想对他表示一下敬畏——正常人别说哭了，跪下叫爹求你放过他都有可能，当然更可能的是眼一翻晕了。  
“你还记得你刚和爱德蒙聊过什么吗？”  
“嗯……就算一切都变成了废墟，只要人还活着，就能重建文明。”  
哪怕废墟也已经消失，只要从废墟中走出来的人还在，希望就还没有坠落。  
星子再小，也足以刺破夜幕；希望再渺茫，也足以指引未来。  
所以别死啊。  
“现在可是有一群人等着要你的命呢，芦屋道满现在八成已经快疯了，你要是死了他怕是要半夜三更跪在军部门口唱《好日子》。”  
“……噗嗤。爱德蒙以前和我说过，海黛会说‘最好有人出一百万包养你这样我和你在一起就有月入百万的感觉’——你现在给我动刀有没有在《好日子》上开刀的感觉？”  
“喂喂喂那是什么感觉啊……”  
明明在做关系到自身性命的手术，天草的语气却太过轻松，以至于罗曼也被他带得有点跑偏。天草是绝不会在这种时候退缩崩溃的。他的意志力好像没有尽头、无法摧毁，再多的疼痛都只能让他更加坚强。他是那种有多少人佩服就有多少人恐惧的家伙。  
但意志可以没有限度，身体却有。  
生命的终点，有时并不如人所愿。  
罗曼感觉自己脸上都是冷汗，它们被医用的帽子和面巾吸收，被口罩遮挡，以至于没人能看出他的恐惧。完全不知道该如何下手。他像是在试图用医学完成神学的奇迹，以至于所有的思考都是徒劳无功。  
并不是“受伤”，而是“衰竭”。所有的脏器都必须更换的衰竭——不，这个其实还好，任何脏器都可以进行移植更换——但大脑呢？  
别的都可以，大脑怎么办？  
也许直接把天草的大脑挪到另一具身体上还要快一点——这就要涉及到忒修斯之船问题，一块木板一块木板地把整艘船换掉，这艘船到底还是不是原来的船——该死的，思路赶紧回来——  
“罗曼。”  
“……啊？”  
“轻松点。没关系的。刚才不也聊得很开心吗？”  
“可、可是……”  
“没事，我觉得芦屋先生在军部门口唱《好日子》也挺好玩的，请务必录一下然后在我墓前——”  
“你闭嘴。”罗曼第一次知道自己的声音也能冷成这样，“就算是奇迹我也会去找。就算是神才能做到的事我也要去挑战。我是个医生。医生本来就是要和死神抢人的职业。”  
“……”  
“所以给我闭嘴。别以为我会放弃。就算世界要毁灭了我都得想办法延长哪怕一个人哪怕一分钟的寿命——你一个人算老几啊——”  
他没有哭。明明听起来已经快要疯了，但目光和思维都清醒得可怕。他审视自己面前的躯体，摒弃感情、清空痛苦，这只是一个病人，他要找的不过是一个方法。  
“不就是大脑吗。”完全不像一直自称半吊子的人会说出的话，“我会拼命的。所以你也给我拼命啊，天草时贞。”

“……总之罗曼那个家伙认真起来就会变得很可怕。”天草心有余悸地按着自己的腹部，“我真的快死了，我要被他拆了呜呜呜……”  
爱德蒙：“……你闭嘴。很吵。”抬脚，扫人设。  
“我都快死了你还凶我……”  
“首先，我不懂医学名词，所以我实在不知道你说的那个情况到底有多严重。其次，就算你说了快死了，你的态度也让我觉得你在说笑话。”爱德蒙抬手把靠在自己身上的天草推到一边，“最后，你这种腔调让我觉得我觉得我完全有理由怀疑你压根不是天草时贞，而是他的双胞胎兄弟，并且和他有‘性格迥异的双生兄弟’这样的设定。”  
“嗯……”天草乖乖坐直了身子，软毛都像是无精打采地垂了下去，“因为真的很疼啊……”  
“嗯，我明白。……不，对不起，我没试过，所以我不明白。但是我真的很不习惯你这么……”其实就是撒娇吧。  
“……”天草，“你刚才说什么？！”  
“哦，对不起。”  
天草的表情简直像被雷劈了。  
“因为我之前无聊的时候稍微反思了一下，觉得我以前可能有点傲慢，所以我决定——”  
“不你给我转回去把这个决定取消！太奇怪了！”  
“喂，你撒娇也很奇怪啊。”  
两个人炸毛地相对而视，然后一致地决定把自己的人设扭回去。天草无力地向前倾，额头靠在前方的座椅上，而爱德蒙向后靠在自己的椅背上。  
他们现在坐在水滴形的出租车上，正在前往一个两个人都没去过的地方。  
这个地方叫纽约星福利院。  
对，就是那个一般人的理解中收养孤儿的福利院。  
爱德蒙八辈子都没想过自己会去做义工，但据天草说他们现在需要做的就是敌不动我不动，敌人来找我们的麻烦之前，我们千万不要乱动。  
敌暗我明，能把生意做到军火上的人都不是什么好惹的东西，而他们说到底还太弱小，想和整个联盟发展至今积累下的利益关系对抗还太嫩，必须先积累更多的实力。  
“……所以你积累实力的办法是等这帮孩子长大了进入政府机关吗？”  
“生活又不是rpg。”天草依旧抵着前车座的椅背，慢悠悠地回答他。  
“rpg？”  
“一种游戏。我给你举个最极端的例子，你在玩一款轻松日常的游戏，所有人都阳光开朗热情向上，你即将完成对你的女神的攻略，这时候突然冒出来一个黑衣人把你的女神杀了，作者表示这是一个be路线；然后整部游戏从头到尾再没有和这个黑衣人有关的任何内容……你觉得这种游戏存在吗？”  
“不知道，但我觉得敢这么办的作者一定做好了游戏评分狂降的准备。”  
“是啊。因为rpg是有限的，它需要一个首尾照应、逻辑完善的剧本，它所呈现的仅仅是游戏里的那些。福利院的npc就该是工作人员和孩子——如果出别的人物，那就要做好玩家说你不讲逻辑的准备。”天草终于抬起头，将金色的眼眸转向他，“但这是现实。现实讲逻辑，但从不以人以为的方式。”

见到阳光中微笑的女子时，爱德蒙才总算懂了天草的话。  
女子的金发如同细软的丝线，蓝瞳映着纽约星的天空，仿佛从遥远壁画里走出的圣女，具现在这灰暗的人世。也许正因她存在，人们才会意识到人世原来其实是灰暗的。  
爱德蒙下意识看了一眼天草。  
“贞德。”天草倒是熟门熟路，而她也惊喜地笑着起身快步走过来，两个人往那一站怎么看怎么俊男美女，神圣得让人总觉得打扰他们是一种罪过。  
爱德蒙一点都不介意犯罪，谁怕谁啊。他抬脚就插在俩人中间，硬生生打断了他们的交谈：“你好。”  
他绝对很无礼。但贞德只是愣了愣，看一眼天草的表情，似乎确认他没有给出介绍的意思，便从容地向爱德蒙伸手：“您好。我的名字是贞德，目前在这里做义工。”  
爱德蒙莫名地想到了一句话。  
正宫的从容。  
“爱德蒙·唐泰斯，”他皮笑肉不笑，“和天草一起来做义工。”  
他一边说一边往天草那边看了一眼，就见天草在那发呆。  
“怎么了？”  
“啊……不，没事，”天草别过头的动作怎么看怎么微妙，“嗯……对，就是这样，我们是一起来的。”  
爱德蒙一头雾水，可惜他对面那个没有他这么直男。贞德抿唇笑了笑，目光在他们之间转了一圈，倒是没开口调侃：“每到周日福利院就会很忙。组织孩子们去教堂总是非常困难的事，所以很需要人手。一起来吗？”  
“我们——”  
“请尽管说吧，”天草抬手拍在他肩上，说话时却是对着贞德，“我们两个已经确立关系了。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
“嗯，看得出来。很介意我们的交谈呢。”贞德贴心地解释了爱德蒙的疑惑，让他终于明白自己刚才做了什么让天草表情微妙的事，“我和天草先生是在向导医院认识的。那时候他还在那里兼职，所以偶尔说过几次话。而且……我已经结婚了。”  
爱德蒙突然有了种被抓包的尴尬，但他依旧理直气壮：“哦。”  
“和我妹妹，她和我长得几乎一模一样，虽然脾气有点别扭，但是个很可爱的女孩子。”贞德笑得和天草莫名相似，以至于爱德蒙又不爽起来，但说到底他为什么不爽——因为天草。  
因为天草这个家伙真的烦得要死，缠他缠得太紧，就像被男生缠着的女孩一样，如果男生突然和别的女生相谈甚欢，她反而会觉得不自在。人的本质就是贱，就是婊，爱德蒙婊得理直气壮，反正被偏爱的有恃无恐：“哦。”  
“……？”明明以爱德蒙的剧本应该红着脸表示“对不起误会了”，但爱德蒙实在不按剧本走，所以贞德一时有点茫然，“所、所以……”  
“所以他和我没关系，我们什么关系都没有。”  
“……嗯，就是这样。”短暂的沉默后天草轻轻接过话题，“其实只是临时发现对方有时间就搭伴前来了，刚才是开玩笑的。”  
“……天草……”女子似乎没有相信他的解释，但天草摇了摇头。  
“时间很紧了吧？走吧，该去教堂了。”

天草绝对受伤了。  
他绝对被他的话刺到了，但爱德蒙不打算道歉。他就像一个长满了刺的海胆，站在一边冷眼看着天草的靠近，又冷眼看着他被刺得鲜血淋漓。就算血液的温度已经快要融化那厚重的冰层，他也死犟着不肯承认自己已经在意得要命。  
竹马是打不过天降的，一个突然出现在你生命中的人所意味着的神秘、刺激与无限的故事都令人沉迷，仿佛人的天性中就有这种对未知和遥远的探索，他的话语、温度、姿态，仿佛每一点细节都能让人感到意外——何况是天草这样本身就充满了变化性的人呢。  
也许没人能做到真的讨厌天草，就像没有人类能做到讨厌太阳。  
也正因如此爱德蒙才把自己包得更紧，生怕自己一不小心就又变成了普通的人类，跟随在光明身边渴望垂怜，如同渴望神明真的降临云端般缥缈又恶心。  
可他还能坚持多久？  
人能坚持多久不触碰光？  
爱德蒙领着一堆被他的冷脸吓得战战兢兢不敢造次的孩子们走进教堂时他感觉迷惑。教堂依旧是他记忆中的样子，即使他之前来的并不是这一座。大体都是类似的。拼命向高处搭建的建筑、尖顶、十字架、充分的光照和严肃的气息。所谓神圣的场合大抵如此。  
如果把金碧辉煌剥落，把庄严肃穆抹除，神又是个什么东西呢？怎么会有人对它顶礼膜拜呢？  
就像如果把那层该死的笑从天草脸上扒下去，如果把他按在泥里，如果向这个世界证明他也不过是个什么都做不了的凡人，他又是个什么东西呢？真的会有人喜欢他么？  
剥离了全部标签的“人”到底是什么？情感到底在迷恋什么？  
爱德蒙有太多的问题，但神像高高在上、静默无言。他也不想问它。他不想询问任何人、任何东西。  
那是他自己的迷茫，对自己的心、自己的选择。  
其实，如果不是天草、不是那样笑得一尘不染的人，也许他早就缴械投降表示“你真的挺好的”——但他就是讨厌天草的笑。即使天草已经做了那么多、拼命地告诉他他们的过去有所重合、两人之间可以理解，他也不想就这么简单地接受。  
就像叫嚷着世界如此黑暗的孩子将所有的善鄙弃为虚伪，选择投身火海的人将所有的纯粹都斥责为天真。  
……那家伙本来也很天真。  
妄想着能和国会叫板的人都很天真。虽然从这个角度来讲爱德蒙自己也一样。  
真是的。明明跌入深渊的是他，明明在拼命拉着他不让他沉下去的是天草，结果他们两人的态度好像天草才是求着人的那一方，而他持有松手的权利——爱德蒙摇了摇头，将思绪赶进脑海深处的黑暗中。有点过分，但总是忍不住试探更多。总是想看对方露出真正的獠牙，看他展露仇恨、展露傲慢和黑暗，以及一切人性中丑恶的东西。  
好像只有确定对方和自己一样心怀污秽，才会别扭地同意对方踏入自己的领地。  
……是不是真的做错了？  
……这样是不是太像没安全感的小孩子，拼命地伤害周围的一切来确定安全，拼命地抗拒与戳刺他人来确保自己被爱，稍微不被注意就大吵大闹，完全不管别人能否下来台。  
爱德蒙在圣歌声中偏头去看天草，教堂中的光仿佛总是有点金色，那金色洒在天草脸上，将本就柔软的轮廓染得更加模糊。他像个落在人间的天使，长久地凝视着神明的方向；爱德蒙放弃了神明，却凝视着他。  
啊，好讨厌。  
为什么看着神呢。神能做什么呢。你不是说是来宣传共产主义的卧底吗，搞什么唯心啊。  
别看它了。你本来就——  
爱德蒙再次想起法庭上天草走到他身边的那一幕。  
你本来就在发光，却说这光是神的荣耀。  
明明撕裂黑暗的是你，神在这其中做了什么呢？  
思想太过纷乱，扭在一起变成对天草的复杂的不满，那是只有在注视着对方时才会产生的情绪，仿佛怒其不争，又仿佛忐忑不安，搞不懂到底是讨厌他还是讨厌自己，然后在任性地决定自己不要改变后将所有错误推到他身上。  
如果让别人来评判，错的绝对是他这个不思悔改又嚣张任性的复仇者，而不是这个能揉着孩子的头发笑得和光融为一体的家伙。  
不知何时爱德蒙慢慢移到了人群边缘，又慢慢挪向门口。他一点点远离神像，往黑暗和寂静里藏身，像真正的复仇者该做的一般隐匿自己。上帝死了。也许他该靠自己去实现一些东西，和天草无关，他才是复仇者，满腔仇恨的是他，又和天草有什么关系——说到底天草也只是利用这件事统一他们的利益关系，以此要求他和他站在一起——  
有人碰了碰他的胳膊。  
就像福利院的npc不止工作人员和孩童一般，教堂里的npc也不止神职人员和信徒。  
爱德蒙顿了顿，手指稍微一翻，将对方塞给他的纸条藏进袖子，再次稍微移动自己，借着人群的遮挡快速瞄了一眼，就看到一句打印出来的话：  
您真的是自愿和他在一起的吗？

爱德蒙觉得他已经完全不用解释他和天草没关系了，反正每个人都默认他们有关系，至于到底有没有关系……仁者见仁智者见智复仇者见“反正就是没关系”。  
估计他刚才看着天草的眼神太令人毛骨悚然，仿佛恨他恨到了骨子里，以至于对方也立刻调整了计划。不然，送过来的纸条至少不会从他和天草的关系上下手。  
他把纸条翻过来，纸条背面依旧是打印字：圣惠西街319，九点。  
这时候礼拜应该还没结束。倒不如说，他现在立刻溜出教堂，正好能赶上这次会面。  
爱德蒙抬眼瞄向天草那边，总觉得这就是瞌睡来了就有人送枕头，他正想着干点什么就有人来找他搞事。于是爱德蒙干脆利落地抬脚就走，完全不给天草发消息——在教堂里估计有人盯着他们的行动，他发送或是天草查看消息的话立刻就会暴露。何况他本来就想单刀赴会，他不怕对方横，横的怕不要命的，他现在就是那个不要命的。  
仇敌送上门，没有不见的道理。  
因而爱德蒙直奔圣惠西街，在路上就完成了整个计划，然后眼都不眨地推门而进，反手关门，差点把等在那的人吓到。  
“直说吧，要什么，给什么？”  
这么利索的人怕是不多见了，以至于对方眨了眨眼，气势上先弱了三成：“爱德蒙·唐泰斯？”  
“对。你的人把我叫过来的，你是不是想杀天草时贞？我也想，所以我们合作吧。”  
对方：“……”  
“怎么了？我的诚意有什么问题吗？”  
“不……”爱德蒙简直是个剧本破坏机器，对方的剧本实在跟不上他的临场发挥，“绝不是这个意思，只是没想到谈话会这么顺利。那么，我们——”  
“直说。”爱德蒙绝不允许对方拿回节奏的主控权，“我要做什么？”  
“……你给他发消息。直接让他过来，然后就在这里杀了他。”  
……这是被逼狠了。这种缺少思考、毫不犹豫的手法，只能说是被逼狠了。被幕后的手放弃的棋子？爱德蒙隐晦地打量着对方，他总觉得这张脸他很熟悉，却又想不起来。好像在什么新闻上见过。  
“可以。但你也得有点诚意，比如……你的名字？”  
“芦屋道满，”对方咬着牙回答，“和你一样，被那个家伙强上过的人。”

联盟是真正意义上的“联盟”。它的起源就是小势力间的统一和一致对外，到了今天，依旧有那种“我们互相商量商量，为了利益关系和平共处”的感觉。因此，官方用语只有英语，但各地都保留着自己的发音和古老语种，比如爱德蒙的法语区，再比如天草的日语。  
因此，听到“被那个家伙强上过”，爱德蒙的第一反应是“日语单词吗，什么意思，听着可真像‘强奸’的英语发音”——他实在没办法把这个词和天草联系起来。  
就算下一秒想明白了这个词确实是“强奸”，他也觉得这肯定是对方想探探底，看看他和天草到底有没有感情，或者即使有感情也让它当场破裂。所以他非常平静地点了点头，继续顺着自己的原思路往下走。  
芦屋道满是将军。  
将军的职位其实很微妙。因为硬说的话，这是一个“绝对不能上战场”的官职，真正负责打仗的那个军衔的“将军”和他没关系。作为官职，将军理当统领三军事务、掌控人员调度，是实打实的实权位，奈何这一代的首席副手是吉尔伽美什。  
当年吉尔伽美什以黑暗哨兵的身份当副手，谁都没说话，因为所有人都以为恩奇都是个软的。他们以为恩奇都没办法和他们周旋，而吉尔伽美什又不是能忍别人在自己头上跳舞的性子，首席和副手之间必然要有个两败俱伤。奈何恩奇都上任第三天就笑眯眯地把刀插在了想捞油的国会人员的办公桌上，还是吉尔伽美什把他挡回去的。那之后，军部就开始往吉尔伽美什的王国发展，越来越集权、越来越铁板一块，国会恨得牙痒痒，可惜前面一个“三权分立”的大旗后面一个一点都不在意把他们脑袋卸了的恩奇都，就算他们心思繁杂，也没办法把手插进军部。  
这种情况下，芦屋道满成为将军，其实是两方势力平衡的结果。  
实权军部留着，将军的身份却要由国会那边的人握着，谁都别和谁撕破脸，大家假装政治清明。  
因此芦屋道满很憋屈。不是说他真的毫无能耐，而是他的能耐还不足以打破这样的平衡。  
所以爱德蒙返回去推翻了自己之前的猜想。芦屋道满可以是弃子，但绝不会是被逼急了的弃子。要说弃子也简单，将军这位置上只要是国会的人就可以，是不是芦屋道满关系不大；但要说被逼急，芦屋道满不是傻的，再怎么毫无实权，将军的名头在他手里，小小几个花招还不至于被挡着——那个位置上的小花招，不能动摇利益勾结的根基，但绝对能给他自己谋一条退路。  
“果然。你也……”芦屋道满黑着脸，一副要趁早置天草于死地的表情。不像是假的，那确实是深仇大恨才能露出的狠毒眼神。爱德蒙太熟悉那种眼神，前线的士兵、受伤的平民、乃至复仇时的他自己，每个人都是这种眼神。  
他看得多，但他做不到无动于衷。  
“他真的强上了你？”  
芦屋道满“嗤”一声笑出来，既不解释也不回答，反问爱德蒙：“你觉得他做不到？”  
爱德蒙还真就是这么想的。论武力，芦屋道满是个哨兵；论身份，芦屋道满再怎样也是个将军；论俩人到底能不能见面……  
“天草星还没炸那时候的事了。”芦屋道满冷哼一声，“连自己家都能眼都不眨地炸了，那种狠人，你还怀疑他——你不也打得过他么？”  
爱德蒙稍微退开一步，往墙上一靠，简单地“唔”了一句作为回答。他当然不会在这时候说什么自己没被强上，还欺负天草欺负得挺爽。他只是模模糊糊地觉得自己抓住了什么线索，又不敢确定。天草星——这个天草倒是说过——他之前闲到背星图的时候还去查了查，这是当年欧亚合众国边境的一颗星球，他能查到的资料只到两百年前欧亚合众国直接并入联盟成为联盟的一个州，这颗星球也改了个名字，叫安娜塔西亚，意为“复活”。当然，两百年还不足以让那里的居民忘记自己的星球曾经的名字，只是其他联盟公民自然地管它叫安娜塔西亚，这也是为什么爱德蒙在那之前完全没听过“天草星”。  
但天草可没说过他亲手炸了这颗星球。  
虽说天草的话不能那么简单地信，但芦屋道满更不可信。所以爱德蒙静静靠着墙，快速平复了自己的心情。他现在不想吐槽也不想炸毛了，敌手就在眼前，他的冷静和疯狂混在一起，血在奔流，脑子清醒到可怕。  
“我也不和你装。我今天就是要杀了他，我也没什么阴谋，我一点都不在意接下来就去死——我得杀了他。我死都得杀了他。”芦屋道满的声音越往后越低，变成类似碎碎念的低语，每一句都充斥着怨毒，“必须杀了他。那种人、那种疯子、完全不顾领民的变态——”  
他的眼睛显出异样的红色，血丝密密麻麻地布满了眼白，显出扭曲的疯狂来。爱德蒙半点不心惊，双手环抱放在胸前，脸上心里都是无动于衷。芦屋道满乐意说，他不介意听，也不介意偷录一份音频带在通讯里给天草发过去。  
是非对错真相如何等回去他们两个可以慢慢聊，先一致对外才是正道。  
果然，天草也不是那种立刻给他发个八千字辩解“强奸”的恋爱脑。天草的答复极其简单，而且足以稳住芦屋道满：“就知道你在教堂坐不住。我现在过去，你准备了惊喜给我吗？”  
“喏。到这边大概二十分钟，能讲你的计划了么？”爱德蒙直接把消息给芦屋道满看，同时放出了自己的精神兽。  
世界骤然变得异常清晰。  
风中的碎光、光里的灰尘、灰尘细微的色泽，一切都涌入他的大脑，变成可怕的信息洪流。这是爱德蒙被审判以来第一次真正使用自己的精神兽，那只停栖于意志的雄鹰终于再次睁开眼，向着光、随着风，翅膀一拍便到了云端。  
哨兵可以借助精神兽去感知周围的世界。鹰天生就是侦察的好材料，可惜再怎么好的材料在哨兵密布的战场上都得先打赢才能说话，何况能用雷达，没道理消耗大量精力去放精神兽到宇宙里瞎转，所以爱德蒙几乎没用它侦察过什么。现在倒是恰好可以看看天草那边的行动——鹰的眼睛很快找到了目标，而与此同时，看起来一点都不着急、走路往这边来的天草抬起头，正与鹰对上视线。  
原则上来讲，只有哨兵能看到精神兽，精神兽也只能影响哨兵和别的精神兽。但偶尔也会有精神力强的人能和精神兽产生联系，这种案例不少，爱德蒙也不觉得有什么太值得奇怪的。说到底就是脑电波交流和攻击，军部里各种各样的电波交流器和干扰部件花样迭出，挖空了心思在这件事上限制哨兵，导致现在哨兵们也懒得用精神力对抗，反正谁都知道对方身上肯定有防御。这也是为什么他不直接用精神兽给芦屋道满来一爪子放倒他，就算无视不知藏在哪的芦屋道满的部下，芦屋道满自己身上的防御也肯定足以让一只精神兽没辙。  
天草迎着鹰的视线笑了笑，半点都没有被指控“强奸”的心虚。  
他不心虚，爱德蒙心里就有底了。这事八成是栽赃一成九是误会，还有零点一成要留给芦屋道满精神有问题臆想被上——那还真是爱得深沉。  
这边他们确认过眼神，那边芦屋道满还在絮叨。反派完全没有即将被混合双打的自觉，孜孜不倦地诅咒天草，听得爱德蒙犯困。他继续看着天草，天草那边大概也有人在盯梢，所以他没什么异常举动，一副被恋人邀请、以为会惊喜的小孩子表情，笑得温柔又期待，走着走着还会双手交握地玩自己的领口。反正他肯定有办法把消息传出去，比如领口上就藏着袖珍发射器什么的，所以爱德蒙一点都不担心他那边，比起担心天草不知道怎么解决情况，不如担心芦屋道满真的疯到住宅下安炸药、天草进门就一起下地狱。  
“所以你要怎么做？”  
“杀了他啊。我们两个哨兵杀不了他？”芦屋道满那双红眼睛让爱德蒙无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，“他身边不可能没有亲卫。只是不在明面上吧。”  
“带着亲卫来见你么？”  
“我可没那么可信。”我可不信你傻到真的信我们在谈恋爱，“还是要想办法一击毙命吧。”也不信你傻到真的会以为天草恋爱脑到一个人来。  
芦屋道满阴恻恻地看了他一眼，不说话，笑。  
“……既然没这个诚意，那也没什么好谈的。”爱德蒙直起身，按住自己内心疯狂往外冒的黑气，“那么——”  
“太无礼了吧。好歹看着我说话。”芦屋道满的声音阴沉到如同疯癫，“不然我现在就引爆炸药。”  
爱德蒙在心里把芦屋道满生剐了一遍——这是纽约星人流拥挤的临街住宅区兼商业街，这家伙居然真的疯到在这放炸药——但他还是停下脚步，慢慢靠回墙上，盯着芦屋道满的眼睛，等他说下一句话。  
但芦屋道满没说。芦屋道满就盯着他，仿佛他是最新发现的珍稀物种。  
“如果你的计划仅仅是引爆炸药，我想我留在这也没什么意义。”  
“你不好奇吗？”  
“我为什么要好奇他的经历？”爱德蒙不上套，“我只关心他什么时候死。”  
芦屋道满慢慢走向房门口，隔着门上的单向玻璃向外张望。他的舌头耷拉在唇角，不时左右扫动，看起来像某种怪异的兽类。  
“来了啊……他来了啊……咯咯咯……”  
他举起自己的手，迷醉般做出类似环抱的动作，声音微哑，带着刻骨的欲求。  
到底是仇恨的杀欲还是某种更加扭曲的欲望？谁都说不清楚。  
爱德蒙只知道他的笑声让他头疼。  
生理性的头疼。就像那声音回响在脑壳内一样，令人说不出的烦躁不安。  
“杀死……吃掉……”  
爱德蒙又确定了一次天草的位置，还有大概五分钟的路程。少年垂着眸子，走几步跳一下，踢踢小石子，再玩玩自己的头发，面上轻松愉快毫无戒心，但爱德蒙的鹰目光一扫，穿过人群停在一伙看起来并不惹眼的“游客”身上。  
他们的不惹眼相当专业。那看起来像一个旅游团，穿着过分鲜艳的衣服，发胖的女人脖子上围着色彩鲜丽的围巾、一脸不耐烦的小伙子也穿着其实并不时尚的皮裤，怎么看都是不想在纽约星显得不入流却难以掩饰出身偏远的一抓一大把的人物。这种人显眼，但不惹眼，远比故意打扮得平凡更能融入人群，那个胖女人尖叫着要去逛街，以至于他们慢慢靠近天草这边。一切都很完美，至少以爱德蒙的视角，他觉得自己发现不了他们的异常。  
唯一的异常在于他们之中混着一个远坂凛。  
她也非常配合地穿着拼接风的长裙，很可能里面穿了便于行动的衣服、进入战斗就直接把裙子扔掉。宽大而并不搭配的帽子遮掩了她的大半张脸，若不是鹰目将一切看得太清，她绝不会就这样露馅。似乎注意到了爱德蒙的精神兽，她故意挤到胖女人身边大声抱怨太阳刺眼，然后戴上了墨镜——更加难以辨认身份了。  
“你是说他一进屋就发动攻击，我们尽全力直接击杀他？”  
芦屋道满终于点了点头，舌头继续怪异地移动着。  
趁这个时间爱德蒙已经靠听觉和鹰眼查了几遍屋子里的伏兵。如他所想，没有任何结果。对方很可能也是擅长藏匿的老兵，没这么容易被他发觉。  
麻烦。本来应该是他把天草“引进室内”，远坂凛那边趁机包围屋子来个瓮中捉鳖，而他想办法保护天草。爱德蒙站在这边也正有此意，这里靠窗，他随时可以拎着天草翻出去，或者干脆配合天草那边直接把芦屋道满按住当人质再说。但芦屋道满守在门口，显然是不打算拖到天草进屋，那事情就很难办，远坂凛他们总不能贴着天草等开门，那和明晃晃告诉对方“我们有问题”没什么区别。  
“你还真心急。”爱德蒙也舔了舔嘴唇，干脆往他那边靠过去，“开门可正对着街道，当街杀人么？”  
既然不能拖时间，那就干脆在开门瞬间反水按住芦屋道满也不错。  
芦屋道满却对他笑了笑。  
那笑容太怪异，爱德蒙本能地退开一小步，身体瞬间绷直了。  
“我看到你的精神兽了。是鹰啊，毛色真漂亮。”  
“嗯。”看就看，爱德蒙懒得解释，反正他不解释显得更不心虚。  
“看着就像真的一样。要不是这颗星球根本没有鹰类栖息，都要被骗过去了。”  
“精神兽不都那样。”  
“是啊。明明是假的，却像是活的。明明是用精神感觉到的，却和用眼睛看到的感觉没什么区别。不仔细区分的话，总是会把精神兽当成真的活物。真奇妙啊……”  
爱德蒙看着天草继续往这边靠近，离房门已经不过十几米。他的神经绷得越来越紧，也就越来越没办法分注意力给芦屋道满的话。  
“他过来了。过来了。咯咯咯……”  
爱德蒙的心脏狠狠跳了跳。  
他知道不对，却不知道哪里不对。天草的手伸向房门，但那一瞬间他想阻止天草。本能在对他嘶吼，不要开门——不能开门，这里绝对有什么不对劲的东西——  
咚，咚，咚。  
少年敲门的声音。  
芦屋道满眼里腾起了兴奋，他拉开门——真的只是拉开门。  
因为下一秒他就消失了。  
……那种烛火熄灭、投影仪关闭、精神兽被收回体内，亦或是星辰一个闪烁般的，“消失”。  
爱德蒙看得一清二楚，也就更加难以置信。向导的感官让他确保对方没有瞬间做出什么快速的移动——那就是消失。  
“……”天草好像也看到了芦屋道满一闪而逝的身影，他呆站在门前，还保持着敲门的姿势，双眼快速眨动着，“爱德蒙……？我能进去吗？”  
“不知道。”爱德蒙实话实说，“你最好——”  
他还没说完，天草已经迈进门槛，转手关了门。  
这个动作让爱德蒙脑海里嘶吼的本能彻底变成了尖叫。  
“天草时贞……？”  
为什么要关门？如果有危险，门是最直接的撤离通道和远坂凛他们打进来的路——爱德蒙快速地向后跳了几步，半蹲下身以标准的格斗姿势面对他：“你是谁？！”  
他没能得到回答。  
因为下一秒，有人在他脑后给了他重重一击。  
——是芦屋道满。


End file.
